Retail merchandisers require an effective method of displaying and storing their articles, goods or merchandise, both to attract a customer's attention and to easily access the merchandise for customer examination. Articles such as watches or jewelry have typically been displayed in boxes. These are bulky and can display articles in a limited number of positions. This limits a retailers' ability to display articles in a creative and attractive manner, as well as a customer's ability to view and inspect the article.
In an effort to overcome these disadvantages, display packaging was developed to display articles without the use of a box. This permitted a less bulky means for retailers to display articles. However, the packaging still limited the display to one viewing angle. The packaging also limited the types of articles which might be displayed to strap-type watches.
Yet another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,557, provided for a modular design providing a collar that can be removed from a base. This modular design does not permit usage of various bases which are not adaptable to the collar. Another disadvantage to this approach is that it limits the display of articles to a vertical axis relative to the base. Finally, this approach does not provide a means to secure an article for display, while retaining the ease of removing the article from its position on the display device for examination by a customer. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and apparatus for displaying an article that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.